He Saw Me
by AzzazzinPistachio
Summary: What happens when Bender and his best friend Alyssa end up in detention together? Alyssa and Claire hate each other. What will unfold? What will happen? Allison, Brian and Andy are in this aswell :) I am horrible at summaries, but if this story is liked I will continue it :)
1. Chapter 1

He saw me A Breakfast Club Fanfiction

BenderxOC

My name is Alyssa Lincoln. I am a senior, I smoke, and I am in love with my best friend John Bender. We didn't grow up together though. I moved to Chicago from Kentucky when I was twelve to escape my deadbeat father and his coke-head girlfriend. I moved into a brick house with my mom and my dog Sadie.

Next door to us was a what was once white house. The gate was broken, the siding was dirty, windows were cracked, and there were no curtains. Just news paper over the windows. At first I thought the house was empty. I mean who would want to live there?

Then later that night a junky old car pulled into the driveway, sputtering black smoke and it sounded just horrid. Out stepped a bigger man, by big I mean big. He was tall, a bit on the hefty side and he swayed from side to side. In his hand I saw a beer can. Next thing I knew I heard the man bellow in a loud, loud voice,

"Johnny! Get your ass out here!"

There I saw him. He was a fair bit taller than me, and by the look of him he looked my age. This of course excited me because being the new kid, I had no friends at this point. What I saw next haunted me for years to come. As John walked outside, his dad cuffed him across the face mumbling something about how it took him to long to get outside. I let out a gasp, and that's when I realized two very sad chocolate brown eyes were staring at me.

He saw me.

John and I ended up becoming the best of friends. I held him when he needed it, and he held me. I loved it.

Sometimes John would climb in my window when things got really bad. When my mom found out she was upset, but after I carefully explained the situation, she turned a blind eye to it. I had a good head on my shoulders.

Anyway, now John and I are both seniors. He comes to my house less often now, but once in a blue moon, he comes over and we get stoned, or we watch movies. He always sleeps in my bed. Despite his reputation nothing makes John happier than just cuddling.

John and I hang out at school together all the time. He is like a big brother. Throughout the years I have developed major feelings for him, but he thinks of me as nothing more than a friend.

-Fast Forward to Friday afternoon-

John and I stood outside the school. I was leaning against Dean's (another one of our friends) truck. John had let me wear his flannel shirt, because Claire, the bitchy redhead of the school dumped her coffee down the front of mine and all I had was a black tanktop on. My purple hair was tied up in a ponytail, I studied the few people that would walk around before John came up to me, his face meere inches from mine. I looked up at him very confused, but he just grinned and reached his hand up and...

Fixed my septum ring.

"Oh thanks."  
>"No problem."<p>

God, he was just pure eye candy. I grinned at him as I stole the cigarette from his lips and took a drag.

"God could you be any more disgusting?"

I looked for the sound of the voice and it was Claire, who had obviously just come back from a shopping trip. She had a look of disgust on her face. Her friends sneered and giggled behind her.

"Could you be any more ignorant?"

Claire looked at me, her eyes quite literally shot daggers. She handed off her bags to her friends, after giving a disgusted and may I add quite pig like snort at John, Dean, Chris, and his girlfriend Dana she came over to me.

"Look bitch, I am the prom queen, people love me and you are shit. Why don't you go snort coke or something?"

I snapped.

Next thing I knew I had Claire's hair wrapped around my fingers of my left hand. My right was balled in a fist and punching wherever I could reach. Claire was screaming, her friends were hysterical, Dean, Chris and Dana were standing there flabbergasted and John was trying to tear me off of Claire. He knew about my past so my snapping wasn't unjust in his eyes, but this was Claire, the prom queen with the rich father. I would be in so much trouble for this one.

John was then pushed away from me by Richard "Dick" Vernon, our loving principle..Not. Mr. Vernon grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me off of Claire, tossing me back at John's feet. He pulled me up and held my arms, whispering things to me while Claire's friends helped her up.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh Mr. Vernon, Claire was just coming over to apologize for spilling coffee on Alyssa earlier, and she just snapped and beat her up!"

"That's a lie!"

"Shut up!"

John looked at me, then at Mr. Vernon.

"Queeney here came over and gave Alyssa hard time, and she snapped. I mean look at all their shopping bags, She isn't innocent at all."

Mr. Vernon rubbed his temples.

"Ms. Standish and Ms. Lincoln, detention this Saturday. Mr. Bender you get detention as well, a bag of weed was turned in from your locker... Now get lost all of you before I make it worse!"

Shit.. This wouldn't be fun 


	2. Chapter 2

He Saw Me A Breakfast Club Fanfiction BenderxOC

Saturday Morning

I was the first one to arrive at school. What can I say? I have a strange OCD for being on time, unfortunately this causes me to be early.. Alot. Carl let me me in, and handed me a bottle of orange juice. I swear the man can read me like a book. Once in a while when I was at my worst I would sit alone and no one else really gave a shit. Carl actually would let me talk to him as he mopped. It was like he understood what I went through with my dad. So whenever I have detention, he gives me orange juice, because I told him it's my favorite.

I chose the table at the back. I had a view of the window there, though I had to look past the stupid statue. Honestly what is it suppose to be anyway? I chose to dress comfy, I mean eight hours is a long time to dress up and sit. So I decided on black leggings, ankle high combat boots, a comfortable tanktop and my usual leather jacket. My hair was tied back in a ponytail. Though I may have looked grungy I had my makeup done up like I usually did.

So I sat and waited.

About fifteen minutes after I arrived a nerdy kid walked in. He was adorable in a kid sort of way. He gave me a smile, and he had dimples. I observed how he walked, it was almost like his entire body screamed "I'm insecure". I gave him a smile in return, and spoke up.

"What's your name?"  
>"Brian.. Brian Johnson."<p>

I nodded and turned my attention back to my table. I jumped when a girl with long black hair shuffled past me and slammed herself into a chair at the table across from me. Judging by her body language and the fact she had her back to us I assumed she wanted nothing to do with me or Brian so I did nothing else but give her a wave.

Andrew Clarke, a varsity letterman walked in sheepishly not long after What was a jock doing here? He tried to walk in looking all macho and confident, but I could tell that wasn't the case. As per usual with people from that crowd I didn't aknowledge him. Why should I? To them people like Brian, the girl beside me, John and myself were basically the dirt beneath their shoes.

Then came John, I breathed a sigh of relief. I swear he was like a light in the tunnel. He came down and sat next to me, moving my feet off of the chair and up on to the table.

"Hey sweetness." "Hey."

John's face fell as he looked at the next person to walk through the door.

Claire. 


	3. Chapter 3

He Saw Me A Breakfast Club Fanfiction BenderxOC

The second I saw Claire I wanted to get up and run. John must have read this expression on my face, because he put his hand on my arm and shook his head. Then came Dick. Honestly the man must have been born with a pickle up his ass and a lemon in his mouth. At least that's what I think anyway. I have never seen anyone with an expression that sour in all my life.

"I am glad to see you all made it on time, wish I could say I am happy to see you all, but I'm not. Today we are going to try something new, we will write a 1000 word essay on who you think you are."

Then he proceded to walk around the room using his same old speel about how his office is down the hallway and blah blah blah. Honestly, I have heard it before, and so has Bender. I am pretty sure by now we could say his speeches word for word. I was broken from my trance when I heard Bender's voice.

"Is Barry Mannilow aware that you raid his wardrobe?"

This made me giggle quietly, which I tried to descretly cover with a cough.

"Next Saturday."

I gave Bender an elbow. I mean yeah that joke was funny and I hated the man too,but I didn't want him in the room longer than he had to be. For once Bender actually listened and shut his mouth, smirking at me. I could tell Claire was staring daggers at us, once Mr. Vernon turned his back I flipped her the bird. She stuck out her tongue at me.

"Oh so mature Queenie."  
>"Shut up!"<p>

Then there was complete silence other than the ticking of the clock. Bender decided to get up and have a little fun with the Jock and Claire. I watched as he cheerfully ran up and sat at the table behind him. I didn't pay much attention to their conversation. I heard Bender teasing, Claire and Andy making disgusted noises, Brian babbling about finishing the paper, and then I heard it.

"Do you slip her the hot beef injection..?"  
>"SHUT UP!"<br>"GO TO HELL!"

I heard Mr. Vernon shout something too. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, then I heard a laugh behind me. It was the silent girl. In my mind I called her "Mouse" since I had not yet learned her name. I looked back at her and we started laughing together. I mouthed the words "what's your name?" and she mouthed back "Allison" I laughed, and mouthed back "I'm Alyssa".

Then the door slammed shut and I watched Bender jump in between Andy and Claire. Brian just looked like a dear caught in headlights. Mr. Vernon came in yelling and screaming, and long story short, Bender and myself both ended up with a long boring two months worth of Saturday detentions.

Now how to occupy ourselves for the next few hours... 


	4. Chapter 4

He Saw Me Chapter 4 A Breakfast Club FanFiction BenderxOC

Time just seemed to go at the speed of molases. Bender lit his shoe on fire, lighting a cigarette with the flame and taking a drag. I just rolled my eyes and stole the cigarette from between his lips and took a long drag which of course earned me one of those heart melting smirks. I handed it back before situating myself ontop of my table, using my arms as a pillow as I got comfortable on my stomach. I watched everyone else around me. Andy started out by playing paper foot ball by himself, but once he lost the paper he occupied himself by playing with the strings in his hoodie, weird I know. Claire was sort of staring off into nothingness, chewing on her lip as she probably day dreamed about Andy. Allison was wrapping a string around her finger to see how numb and purple it would get, and Brian, well Brian was trying to think about what to write down, but he was getting no where since all he could think about was Claire, since Allison pointed out to me that he was adjusting himself beneath the pillow. Bender played the air guitar to whatever song was playing in his head as Claire and Andy both fell asleep, with Brian not far behind them. Slowly I laid my head down and also dozed off, John and Allison falling asleep one after the other.

"Wake up!" Shouted an irritated Mr. Vernon.

I could hear him, and opened my eyes, but kept my head down so he could not see them. I didn't really feel like looking at his face.

"Who has to use the lavatory?" An irritated Mr. Vernon said even louder.

Everyone raised their hands, as I went to sit up I felt a familliar flannel shirt fall from my shoulders, looking over at John I gave him a smile.

"Thanks." I looked a little confused.

He shrugged at me

"You looked cold." He stated simply.

He playfully punched me in the arm before picking me up bridal style off of the table, and set me on my feet causing me to laugh and squirm.

After using the washroom we all sat down and began to occupy ourselves once more. Allison was drawing some sort of picture that I couldn't see, but I was really confused when I saw a steady rain of dandruff fall on the paper. We all became bored quite quickly again, and after a couple hours Mr. Vernon came back.

"Thirty minutes for lunch."

I sighed in relief, after he left I sat cross legged on the end of Bender's table. There was a lot of tension between John and Andy, because Andy decided to be stupid and question the legitimacy of Bender's home life. So I sat and rubbed John's shoulders, placing a hand in my backpack to retrieve a meager peanut butter and jam sandwich, and a can of Fanta, since Cola wasn't really my thing. I offered John half and was relieved when he took it.

"You okay?" I asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks." He muttered quietly.

Without really thinking straight I began to run my fingers through his hair, and stroked his cheek. He actually leaned his face into my palm.

Hearing the crinkle of Andy's lunchbag, brought us out of our trance and I looked around the room to see how the others lunches were progressing. 


	5. Chapter 5

He Saw Me Chapter 5 A Breakfast Club Fanfiction BenderxOC

I looked over at Claire as she pulled a little wooden thing out of her bag. When I saw her pull out the Sushi I thought I was going to vomit. Who brings fish? John noticed too and teased her about it, which of course led to another whine fest from Princess.

"Can I eat now?"

John gave me a grin before replying

"I don't know, why don't you give it a try?"

I watched John look around the room once before taking a bite out of his half of my sandwich. I laughed as he pulled me off of the table and onto his lap, only because he wanted a bite of my half of the sandwich. I gave him his bite, but he didn't make me move. So I just sat there and rested my head on his shoulder.

Crunch... Crunch... Crunch...

I lifted my head to the direction o the noise, and looked over at Allison who had thrown her slice of bologna on the statue and was now making a sugar, captain crunch sandwich. At this point everyone had turned around when she took a huge bite out of it. I gave her a thumbs up, I mean come on its pretty cool of course everyone else seemed to be a mix of confused and disgusted.

John got up and sat next to Brian and raided his lunch as well. I could tell Brian was nervous around John, probably because, well John is a bad ass. After that John decided it was time to go on a walk. Everyone but Allison and myself were hesitant to follow in suit.

We snuck our way to John's locker, I chuckled as the little guilotine fell and nearly cut off the tip of his shoe. Claire of course had to put her two sense in and call him a slob. He pulled out a big paper bag and after about three bags he had some weed in a little baggy, which of course made my eyes light up, because John and I smoked weed together all the time. Andy got his boxers in a bunch over it and kept on getting angry. Then we decided to make our way back to the library. Unfortunately it seemed no matter what way we ran Vernon was there. Eventually John decided we needed to go through the cafeteria, only problem was Andy insisted we go through the Activity hall, so we went with Andy. Our decision was the wrong one as we were met by a locked gate.

"We're screwed." Brian suddenly went pale.

"Nah, just me." John leaned over and kissed my forehead, unzipping my sweater and sticking his baggy of weed in my bra before taking off and singing.

We ran back to the library and we barely had time to catch our breath before John burst in with Vernon in tow.

"I regret to inform you that you will be without his services for the rest of the day." Vernon sneered as John grabbed his stuff.

I gave John a glance, but he gave me a reassuring smirk. I knew he had a plan. Then Vernon shoved John out the door, and we listened to their footsteps grow quieter and quieter. Then silence. None of us, not even Princess herself knew what to say. 


End file.
